The present disclosure is directed to accessories for toy figures, including battery-powered accessories for toy figures, and play kits including toy figures and accessories for toy figures.
Examples of accessories, including accessories for toy figures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,824,442; 6,071,166; 5,730,638; 5,364,107; 5,147,237; 5,092,810; 5,073,140; 4,902,262; 4,874,343; 4,723,931; 4,637,007; 4,626,222; 4,185,412; 4,060,929; 3,925,924; 3,911,613; 3,808,736; 3,911,613; 3,614,110; 3,127,176; 2,211,105; and D437,012; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2005/0096111 and US 2004/0212148; European Patent Application No. 0482887; PCT Application Publication No. WO 98/50126; and United Kingdom Patent Application Nos. 2,180,768 and 1,549,964, the entire disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.